Toneri
| birthplace = Takamahagra | birthday = May 30 | age = | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 173.4 lbs | profession = Martial Artist | previous profession = | partner = Castitas | previous partner = | base of operations = | family = (Mentor/Father) (God Father) Aspara (Wife) Toten (Son) | education = | marital status = Married | manga debut = | series debut = Dragon Ball Z: Sacred Moon | movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Sacred Moon — Attack Of The Legendary Super Saiyan | english = | japanese = |transformations =Castiton |basic skills = Reihikari |ultimate skills = Standing Reihikari |tblColour = #000080 |textColour = #FFD700 }} :"How are you the maker of all, when he made you?" — Sigma-heika Toneri Tokugawa (徳川氏舎人, Tokugawa Toneri) is known to be the last surviving Hitorigami remaining, and was luckily saved by God of Destruction, and his attendant just prior to Beerus nearly destroying the planet he was found on. He along with, Aspara reside in . Toneri is Whis's second personal student, next to Beerus. Toneri is one of the main protagonist in the Dragon Ball Z: Sacred Moon franchise. He is known throughout the all of the universes, including the other Kai's as the God of Creation (神創造, Sōzōshin). After defeating Scizor, Toneri and Aspara settled down as they gave birth to a young Hitorigami warrior named Toten. Castitas, a Saiyan who helped him defeat Scizor would later travel to the Temple of Beerus with Toneri to receive special training. After training together for so long, the two decided they make their partnership official. At the end of Sacred Moon he and Castitas became long time partners, using their powers to defeat threats. Appearance Toneri is five feet eight inches tall, which for his age, Toneri is considered a bit stocky. He has jet black wild spiky hair that extends to about the top of his back. With two bang like appendages hanging over his shoulders. Having a while he began to keep it up by placing it in a rubber band, forming a ponytail. His skin is a tan and white mixture, giving him a perfect skin complexion. It appears, that just like , he also has a tail which is black in color with a white tip. In his younger years Toneri is shown wearing a black jumpsuit with a golden gi top and golden gi bottom. His gloves were also black along with his boots. While training Toneri is always wearing very large training wristlets and anklets. Aspara has stated that these weights are around one hundred pounds. It is unknown if that is the overall weight or if it is the weight of each individual one. His general attire consists of a pair of black gi pants, with a black jumpsuit like top. He still wears gloves which are primarily dark gray, and cover only the mid sections of his fingers, leaving the top of his fingers wide open. On his wrist are unknown items that resemble thick bracelets, and are colored blue with gold lining. Along the sides of the are clips which make it easy for Toneri to remove them. Toneri's boots are black with the same gold lining as his braceletts. However, on the tips of the boots, where the toes are, there is additional gold lining there as well. To top off his perfect outfit, Toneri wears a blue overcoat somewhat similar to a trench coat. Again, the outlining of this coat is gold just like his other accessories. To hold the coat closer to himself, Toneri wears a gold belt around his waist which Whis states is secretly a weight. Personality Always wanting to kid and fool around, Toneri's passion towards martial arts is no fiddle. Even though he likes to play around, Toneri knows exactly when it's time to get serious. He possesses a lust for food, as he would often discontinue training just to turn to a meal. Feeling that since he is the last of the Hitorigami, he must be as prideful as possible, taking no disrespect towards the race's name. When Whis introduced Toneri to Goku and Vegeta, Goku asked what a Hitorigami was when further to state it sounded like a planet, Toneri's power level sky rocketed. Of course only Whis knew this, because of Toneri's classification. He feels that he must represent to race all by himself, something which can be referred to the modern days concept of; "Holding the team on my back,". Whis has explained that Toneri is a prodigy in the art of combat, and also states that this status has grown to become a part of his personality. During his sparring match with Vegeta he even mocked that Vegeta was a old time prodigy and he himself had far surpassed Vegeta. Toneri has a stat based system where he rates his opponents capabilities on a scale of zero to ten. Whis has stated that not a single being has ever been rated a ten by Toneri, and those that are ranked over five are considered lucky. History Beerus had been sleep for long enough, at this point it was time for him to rise and to what his title suggested. His target this time, was actually a planet himself hadn't managed to seize control of. In fact, Beerus and Whis could remember Frieza actually having trouble gaining control of this planet. The planet known as; Takamagahara. During Frieza's attempt to gain control of the planet, he learn it was actually a realm of people capable of not only pushing Frieza back, but even Frieza couldn't think of a name for it. It was the perfect place to be destroyed, and Whis and Beerus travelled there at once, reaching the realm. Once reaching the realm Beerus found it nearly completely empty. With just a faint sensible power level. As the mentor and student travelled towards the power level, they took notice of how destroyed the realm was. Giving thought that maybe Frieza was capable of gaining control after all. After a while of flying, Beerus and Whis discovered a small basket. Drawing closer to the basket, what Whis and Beerus discovered, was something the two thought they would never pass by ever. There, in the basket, was a small infant child. Many could Beerus sense such a child? The child's power level was far beyond the expectation of even the elitist warrior. The child wasn't even normal. Examining the infant further, the two found that the baby had a tail, something they knew all too well. But it had a different sensation, this child, it was more than just a , it was more along the lines, of a deity. After further rendezvousing Beerus and Whis headed back towards the castle. Whis was curious as to what the boy was, but Beerus could actually care less. He didn't even want to bring the boy back, but it was Whis' wishes, therefore he returned to his nap. Whis called Goku over and he and Vegeta came over as soon as possible. After looking at the baby themselves, Vegeta concluded that the baby was not a Saiyan, but that tail was indeed one similar to a Saiyan's. Dismissing the two back home, Whis just couldn't put his finger on it, so he drew a conclusion of his own. The infant child would grow up in Beerus' castle, and Whis would act has his adoptive father. After about seven years, Whis readied the child for actual training. Plot Namekian Attack Arc Toneri and Whis are both training at Whis' Temple when Whis feels a disturbing ki. Toneri asks when was Whis going to tell him and demands he be taken to Earth to fightTea and Power Levels. After landing on Earth, Toneri instantly springs into action without a proper introduction, saving Saiyan warrior, Castitas from nearly dying. Confronting Scizor on his own, Toneri temporarily over powers him, until Scizor transforms. Being thrashed by Scizor's assault, Toneri had found himself pinned up against a wall, and being thrown through numerous mountains. Unable to move, he watched as Scizor took his onslaught to AsparaA Even Greater Foe Emerges!. After crying out how useless he was, Toneri's power level increases. Scizor then proceeds to attack Aspara whom he takes down with ease, and then Casitas for a second time, and Toneri beats onto the ground. Shouting out that he was a worthless being incapable of saving two things, a new transformation sparks on the boy. Standing to his feet, Toneri took the form of a golden warrior, Super Saiyan. Powers & Abilities Starting from birth with an outstanding power level, Toneri's power level has continuously increased. When he was found by Beerus and Whis, his power level was able to send chills down the duos backs. However, as Toneri grew older he became insensible, a feature exclusive only to deities alike. A perfect example, would be Beerus. Whis began Toneri's initial training when he was six, teaching him basic things like flight, etc. Though, his true training started when he had turned seven. His training consisted of basic hand to hand combat which Whis found himself pleased with the young boy's abilities. In fact, for not only his age, but for him to have not been taught true combat, his results were astonishing, but of course, Whis was easily capable of fending against the boy. As time went along, Toneri got exceptionally better at combat, even coming up with his very own style of fighting, which was somewhat similar to Beerus' style that focused on attacking pressure points. Whis found that the boy was a prodigy through unknown birth. Toneri has displayed the ability to utilize both normal ki blast, and also the ones used by race members. These ki blast used by the unique beings of this race have the capability of fully paralyzing a target, for a short period of time. Enough time that Toneri can release and deliver a finishing blow. His ki blast are said to be more powerful than your average ki blast. By the time he was fifteen, Toneri was in a league of his own. His stamina and endurance were able to somewhat be on par with Whis, at about thirty three perfect. Toneri reached a level where he could fight with basic attacks, and still old the upper hand. During his spar with Vegeta, Toneri's, who was now seventeen at the time, strength, for a short period of time exceeded Vegeta's. Whis noted that it was because Vegeta took Toneri lightly, holding the fact he was a child against him. Toneri's ability to control ki is above expectation as well. So much that he is able to see a technique just once and use it, even if it isn't perfect. He has even made Goku's famous his very own signature technique. After fully mastering the Kamehameha, Toneri went on to create a technique of his own: Reihikari. This technique, as stated by Whis, is one of the greatest techniques in existence. The Reihikari has been shown used in various different ways; a beam or a sphere of energy. During the battle against Scizor, he could've finish the namekian off, had he not been capable of regeneration. Toneri shows another variation of this technique after entering his Super Saiyan state which is known as Standing Reihikari. This technique is simply preformed be accumulating ki while standing, than opposed to take the needed stance. Then fires the technique instantly. Toneri is truly on a level of his own level now. During a battle with a fellow Saiyan named Negi, the battle had ended in just a few exchanges, as he forced the man to flee with one techniqueDuel Between Saiyans. He prefers training and sparring only with his ankle and wrist weights on. He strength has reach the point to where he can make a tower collapse as he did in the temple, which Whis fixed. Whis has commented that after Beerus dies, and if Goku or Vegeta deny the spot this time, Toneri will become the next God of Destruction. Transformations Super Saiyan During his battle with Scizor, Toneri laid helplessly while both Castitas and Aspara were beaten into a pulp. After him constantly blaming himself of being worthless, Toneri looks up one last time only to sense that Aspara's ki had been gradually depleting. Snapping, as if he were completely unaware of his surroundings, Toneri stands to his feet. As he continues to talk out loud to himself, Toneri's hair flicks golden on and off. Until finally, he had achieved full state. In the transformation, Toneri easily overpowers Scizor's own transformation killing him with utter ease. It is possible Toneri's Super Saiyan level completely overshadows Castitas'. As seen, Castitas was defeated in his Super Saiyan state twice, while Toneri was able to defeat him in only a few blowsVillians Cease To Exist. As any other Super Saiyan would appear after taking this transformation, Toneri's hair is golden by nature. It stands up at the top, and has three bangs coming over his four head. Around the back seems to appear as if it is cut, even though his original hair is not. The Emperor Sigma and artist Narianos have both stated this is because his hair is all pointing upwards, only leaving the back stands in view. It appears as if his rubber band stays in tact, keeping his ponytail locked in. The Hitorigami are the royal bloodline of Saiyans, in fact they didn't possess the ability to transform into , and used the regular Saiyans as military weapons. Trivia * Toneri was not only the first page on this wikia, but was also the first overall character on the wikia. * Images are created by William Ozor. References Category:Saiyan Category:Hitorigami Category:Characters Category:Males